AADS (Ada Apa Dengan Seulgi) parodi AADC
by jhyunmi
Summary: Akan aku pertanyakan cintanya
1. Chapter 1

**ADA APA DENGAN SEULGI? (AADS) VERSI SALAH GAUL [PARODI ADA APA DENGAN CINTA? (AADC)]**

CAST:

KANG SEULGI (RED VELVET)

JUNG JAEHYUN (NCT U)

NCT + RED VELVET

GENRE : SCHOOL LIFE, DRAMA, GENERAL

RATE: TEEN

SUMMARY : AKAN AKU PERTANYAKAN CINTANYA

 **CHAPTER 1**

[SMTown International High School]

Seulgi: woy! tungguin dong! *Seulgi mengejar teman temannya yang udah duluan jalan*

BRUKK! Buku2nya terjatuh. Ia menabrak seseorang. Atau.. lebih tepatnya ia ditabrak seseorang.

Jaehyun: kalo jalan pake mata dong, jangan asal jalan!

Seulgi: oh maap ya, gue jalan pake kaki gak pake mata! lu anak baru disini? ohh.. baru kelas satu? belagu amat lu!

Jaehyun: lain kali buku dimasukin ke tas, jangan ditenteng. Punya tas tapi kosong, gak usah bawa aja sekalian *ngacir pergi*

-SKIP-

[Rumah Pohon Sekolahan, lebih biasa disingkat RUPS]

Seulgi: yang bener aja! gila kali tu anak minta dijampi-jampi ama keteknya Sooman baru tau rasa tu! belagu amat tu anak, songong gila lebih dari Suho tau gak!

Irene: udah lah Gi, lagian juga lu sih jalan gak liat2

Seulgi: gue tu lari ngejar kalian tau gak! heuhh pokoknya gue super duper sebel ama dia!

TOK TOK TOK!

Yeri nengok keluar jendela.

Yeri: eonni ada Taeyong noh dibawah

Seulgi keluar dan turun.

Seulgi: ada perlu apa?

Taeyong: mm.. ntar sore, bisa jalan gak?

Seulgi: aduh maap banget ya! Soalnya gue sama temen2 mau ada perlu nih buat kegiatan MOS besok. ngerjain anak2 baru, biasa lah..

Taeyong: oh,, kalo besok bisa gak?

Seulgi: mm.. iya deh liat besok aja *senyum*

Taeyong: oke! kabarin ya, bye! *senyum*

LEE TAEYONG! cowok paling cool yang pernah ada, walau kadang jengkelin sih suka takut ama cacing, apalagi kecoa. Secara, dia kan orang super duper bersih. lo jalan sama dia, ancur idup lo. apalagi lo orangnya jorok. Hihh.. udah dibanting dah lu! untung aja si Seulgi cantik. inilah keuntungan orang cantik, wakil ketua OSIS lagi! Eh.. tapi udah dilantik jadi Ketua sih, hehee!

[Masa MOS]

Lapangan. Panas. Haus.

Seulgi: nah nah yang itu tuh! suruh push-up ampe patah tangannya! *kipas2*

Irene: itu juga tuh! *pake payung*

Joy: jadi gak?

Seulgi: ya jadi lah! cari tu anak! lets go!

-setelah sekian lama nyari Jaehyun di barisan2-

Seulgi: bagai mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami

Yeri: udah deh gak usah lebay!

Wendy: gak ada nih. gimana? eh bentar, tanya temen kelasnya aja. Dek, adek tau gak Jaehyun kemana?

Winwin: lagi dipanggil kepsek tadi kak

Seulgi: ngapain?

Winwin: gak tau kak

Seulgi: itu jawaban yang tidak senonoh. HUKUM!

[RUANG KEPSEK]

Siwon: hahaha.. kau ini lucu sekali. mirip kali sama ayah kau itu!

Jaehyun: memang buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya pak

Siwon: bah! kau pula pandai bersyair.

Jaehyun: langsung ke inti saja pak

Siwon: haahh haha.. kau juga pandai. hm.. begini, saya memberi hadiah sambutan padamu kesini. coba nanti kau buka sendiri ya..

Jaehyun: *mikir* hadiah.. maksudnya?

Siwon: kau ini.. macam tak tau aku saja! sudah2, nanti juga tau.

Jung Jaehyun adalah anak yang terpandang dikalangan para guru dan se-antero Korea Selatan. Dia disegani karena ayahnya adalah menteri ! Super duper sekali hidupnya!

Seulgi: WHATTTTT?! Dia murid kelas akselerasi? anaknya pak menteri? buset! otaknya udah gosong kali ya, makanya nabrak gue!

Wendy: bukan Cuma itu, dia itu masuk kesini dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. lo tau gak? nilai ujiannya itu sempurna brooh!

Red velvet: WHATTT?!

Joy: gue ngerasa bodo deh..

Yeri: genks, kita udah waktunya siaran radio nih! brangkat ke ruangan yuk!

-SKIP-

Taeil: oke, berhubung hari ini adalah hari kedua setelah sepeninggalan ketua OSIS kita yaitu Park Chanyeol, dan Kang Seulgi dilantik menjadi Ketua OSIS, maka kita akan mengadakan pemilu untuk wakil ketua OSIS hari ini di kelas masing masing. Kandidat telah ditempel di mading sekolah, harap memilih dengan bijaksana agar setiap hari kita bisa jam kosong! Yeyy!

Seulgi: ehem...

Taeil: oh hehe.. okey! disini sudah ada Kang Seulgi! Mana teriakannyaaaa!

'AAAAAAAAA!'

Semua laki2 di kantin, maupun dikelas masing2 menjerit histeris.

Taeil: sampaikan beberapa kalimat!

Seulgi: baiklah. saya selaku ketua OSIS berharap mendapatkan wakil yang benar2 peduli terhadap kesejahteraan rakyat SMTown sekalian! Terutama rakjel, hehe..

Taeil: sekian siaran kita hari ini, selamat mencoblos! Jangan lupa! Coblos yang ada badaknya, jangan salah pilih!

-SKIP-

Pemilu hampir dilaksanakan. Kandidatnya adalah sebagai berikut:

Lee Taeyong

Kelas XI-1

Petarung profesional yang tiada duanya

Menjuarai beberapa kejuaran lomba basket tingkat kecamatan, eh gak denk. maksudnye tingkat nasional sampai Asia

MOTTO : Cintaku pada Seulgi lebih besar daripada cintaku pada ibu!

Byun Baekhyun

Kelas XI-2

Culun. Kutubuku. dan.. gak banyak sih.

Menjuarai beberapa lomba Sains tingkat Internasional. Ia menjadi harta berharga bagi keluarga besar SMTown School.

MOTTO: Buku adalah pacarku!

Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

Kelas X-1

Ikut genk-nya Taeyong. Sukanya gebukin anak2.

Konglomerat. Gelarnya aja Kanjeng Mangkunegaran Pakubumi Gumblegaran Ing Ngarsa Sung Tuladha.

MOTTO: Pelit adalah prinsip!

Yang terakhir adalah!

Jung Jaehyun

Kelas X Akselerasi [lo gak tau kelas apaan? cari di google coba]

Tidak ada data dari dirinya. Yang bisa lo tau dari anak ini cuman ganteng dan sixpack! Udah itu ajah!

Pemilu telah dilaksanakan dan hasilnya adalaaaaah!

 **JUNG JAEHYUN!**

Joy: kayaknya dunia udah kebalik deh, gue aja juga kebalik kok! gue nyoblos idungnya Jaehyun. Aduh sumvehh cakep banget tu anak ternyata!

Seulgi: kok lu malah gitu sih?! emang iya gue akuin dia bener2 cakep dari ubun2 sampe telapak kaki, tapi masa kek gitu dijadiin wakil gue sih? ya gak mau dong gue!

Yeri: gue juga nyoblos dia kok!

Wendy: oh my god Yeri! harusnya lu support Seulgi donk, coblos gue kek!

Seulgi: heuhh pusing pusing pusiiing!

Irene: nih *ngasih bintang toedjoe*

Seulgi: paan?

Irene: katanya pusing?

Seulgi ngacir keluar. Dibawah pohon udah ada Jaehyun.

-suasana hening sejenak-

Seulgi: kalo mau ngomong cepetan!

Jaehyun: saya gak ikut daftar, kok tiba2 jadi wakil kamu sih?

Seulgi: tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang

Jaehyun: kamu pinter nyair juga! hh saya kira cuman bisa bawel! pokoknya kamu ngomong ama kepsek deh, saya gak mau jadi wakil

Seulgi: lu ngomong segampang kentut yee! tau gak? yang milih lo tuh cewek2 sialan satu sekolahan, kecuali gue! dan asal lo tau, gue juga ogah partner sama lo! ngomong aja sama kepsek sendiri! *ngacir pergi*

Jaehyun: nenek lampir! *ngacir juga*

[RUANG KEPSEK]

Jaehyun: jadi ini hadiahnya? saya disini ingin sekolah dengan tenang dan tidak ada gangguan sedikitpun. Dan saya adalah orang yang rapi, baik pekerjaan maupun penampilan, anda tau itu kan?

Siwon mengangguk.

Jaehyun: saya mohon dengan sangat, copot jabatan saya. Ini hadiah paling buruk yang pernah saya terima.

Siwon: bah! itu kan pilihan rakyat! jadi tidak bisa diganggu gugat. atau kau ingin menyalah gunakan kekuasaan saya disini?

Jaehyun: *berpikir sejenak* Huff... *membungkuk dan keluar*

[Perpustakaan]

' _Aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini'_ Jaehyun membatin.

Seulgi: derai kalbu menusuk rusuk. membelah angin tiada henti. akupun teduh tertiup hujan. bawa hujan padanya juga *latihan nyair*

Jaehyun: *terdiam*

Seulgi: akankah cinta datang padaku? apakah ku layak tuk mempertanyakan ini?

Jaehyun berdiri dan menghampiri asal suara itu.

' _Dibalik rak buku, aku.. melihatmu'_

-TO BE CONTINUE-


	2. Chapter 2

**AADS (ADA APA DENGAN SEULGI?)**

 **CHAPTER 2**

' _Dibalik rak buku, aku.. melihatmu'_ *Jaehyun menirukan puisinya*

Jaehyun melangkah, menghampiri suara itu.

' _Aku tertatih, karena tak mengerti apa itu cinta'_

Seulgi: Aku tertatih, karena tak mengerti apa itu cinta

Langkahnya semakin dekat!

' _Ingin coba tuk sekali saja bertualang'_

Seulgi: Ingin coba tuk sekali saja bertualang

Mereka berdua bertatapan. Terdiam sejenak.

Seulgi: ngapain lu kesini kunyuk?!

Jaehyun: puisinya...

Seulgi: oh, gue Cuma baca aja. nih kalo lu pengen baca. gue kebelet boker, ambil aja bukunya!

Seulgi memberikan buku itu ke Jaehyun, dan langsung lari.

Tiba-tiba Taeyong dan genk-nya menghampiri.

Taeyong: ehem.. lo ngapain deket2 cewek gue? naksir? oooh.. ini kan wakil ketua OSIS yang baru itu kan? baru kelas satu aja songong amat!

Jaehyun: justru karna kelas satu jadi bisa belajar banyak hal daripada hal gak berguna kek gini

Taeyong: oh lu nantangin gue?

Ten: butuh duit? nih! *nyumpelin duit ke mulutnya Jaehyun*

Taeyong: bagus tuh! biar diem! hahaa

Genks ketawa dan meninggalkan Jaehyun. Jaehyun meludahkan uang itu.

[Kamar Jaehyun]

 _Karena secarik kertas dapat meluruskan_

 _Bagaimana aku bisa paham_

 _Kalau diku sendiri terlalu banyak bertanya_

TOK TOK TOK!

Jaehyun segera bangun dan duduk di meja belajarnya.

Youngmin: belum tidur?

Jaehyun: belum yah. Ayah kenapa kesini? gak tidur?

Youngmin: malah nanya balik. gimana sekolahmu? baik?

Jaehyun: lebih dari sekedar sekolah, ini petualangan!

Youngmin: hahaha.. kau ini bisa saja. ya sudah, lanjutkan!

CEKLEK!

Jaehyun tidur lagi sambil membaca buku yang dipinjamnya diperpus tadi. Di sampul buku itu tertulis ''DIA''

#kalo di AADC kan tulisannya 'AKU', gue ganti aja biar beda. kalo sama, namanya bukan parodi donk#

[Ruang Siaran]

Taeil: Seluruh pengurus OSIS harap segera berkumpul di ruang OSIS, ada briefing, SEKARANG!

[Ruang OSIS]

Semuanya terdiam.

Seulgi: hari ini kita berkumpul untuk membahas apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk konser hari ultah SMTown High School minggu depan. Ada yang punya ide?

Joy: gimana kalo dibuat tema halloween aja? kan seru!

Wendy: tema horor?

Taeil: tema klasik?

Jeno: Sains fiction?

Jaehyun: gimana kalo kita buat bertemakan kerajaan dunia? perkelas diberi jatah kerajaan berbeda2 dan tiap kelas diwajibkan membuat masakan khas dari kerajaan tersebut. ada beberapa lomba seperti menyanyi, fashion show, menulis syair, photografi, dan beberapa lomba yang lain. Bagi kelas yang tidak berpartisipasi akan dikenakan hukuman. ada yang kurang jelas?

Semuanya melongo.

Yeri: kenapa gak dipanjangin sekalian, biar gak usah pelajaran ntar.

Seulgi: kita juga akan mengundang artis papan atas, seperti Super Junior, SHINee, dan EXO! Woahh pastinya gue bakal tepar dan gak akan pulang.

Jaehyun: instruksi! daripada membuang uang untuk mengundang mereka, lebih baik membentuk boygrup dan girlgrup dari sekolahan kita. lebih hemat, dan pastinya menambah kreatifitas mereka.

Seulgi: ya! minggat lo dari sini. dari tadi lu ngrusak gue banget deh! maunya apa sih? ya kalo gitu lo susun aja sendiri, gue mau tidur aja. heuh! gue ngerasa gak berguna sebagai ketua OSIS. *banting proposal, ngacir keluar*

Yeri: eonni! *nyusul keluar*

Seulgi balik dan masuk lagi. Nulis di papan tulis.

Seulgi: Ini boygrup dan girlgrupnya! fix dan gak bisa diganggu gugat!

Boygrup Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, Doyoung, Ten, Lee Mark

Girlgrup genk gue alias Red Velvet

Seulgi: milih lagu dan gerakan bebas! latihan dimulai bareng ntar sore. TITIK! ada yang tanya?! lempar spidol ke belakang.

Semuanya geleng2.

[Kantin]

Seulgi: sebel banget gue ama tuh kambing. gila! gue butuh makanan nih, stress berat!

Seulgi: oh my god! waenyeol! kok menunya punya ddangkkoma semua sih?

Yeri: paan?

Seulgi: semur jengkol, dadar jengkol, dadar gulung, pizza jengkol, jus jengkol. Gosh.. yang bener aja! gue gak makan!

Irene: yang ada lu tambah kurus. udah ah makan aja! nih! *suapin*

Seulgi: *kunyah, kunyah* ENAK WOY! *srobot punyanya Irene, habisin nampannya*

Irene: ya udahlah, gue gak makan!

-setelah beberapa lama kemudian-

Seulgi: udah sini gue balikin nampannya semua!

Berdiri, balikin badan, niatnya mau jalan. ehh..

BRUKK, KROMPYANGG!

Seulgi tabrakan sama Jaehyun.

Seulgi: huftt.. *tiup poni* kenapa angkasa mengutukku bersamanya

Jaehyun: eh sori, gak sengaja. mau dibantuin?

Seulgi: udah ya! kalo niat bantu ya bantu, gak usah nawarin! gak punya tata krama lu ya!

Jaehyun: nih, cepetan balikin, ntar bajunya gak bisa bersih loh *ngacir pergi*

Seulgi udah bersungut sungut.

Seulgi: berhenti disana!

Semua anak2 terdiam. #kan disuruh berhenti#

Jaehyun tetep jalan. Akhirnya Seulgi bertindak, menjadi nampan terbang!

SIUUU... BRAK!

Dan Jaehyun-pun, PINGSAN pemirsaaahh!

[Siaran Radio]

Taeil: Siaran langsung setelah kejadian. Penyerangan terhadap siswa kelas akselerasi Jung Jaehyun selaku wakil ketua OSIS, oleh atasannya yaitu Kang Seulgi selaku ketua OSIS. Perilaku tersebut benar benar tak berperikemanusiaan, dan sebagai ketua OSIS tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal tersebut. Hukuman apa yang akan diberikan, kita tunggu sampai nanti. Bye~

Lorong kelas ramai membicarakan itu.

[RUANG KEPSEK]

KRINGG—KRINGG— Bunyi telpon2 sedari tadi berdering tanpa henti.

Siwon: kau tau apa yang telah kau lakukan?

Seulgi: nde

Siwon: bagaimana tanggapan ayahnya nanti setelah mengetahui ini hah? bagaimana masa depanku bisa hancur gara2 anak ini ya Tuhan!

Seulgi: saya menyesal, dan saya minta maaf.

Siwon: lihat telpon2 itu! media pasti akan memecatku. hah! keluar sekarang!

Seulgi keluar, dan menuju UKS.

Di UKS sudah ada teman2nya.

Seulgi: anak itu gak mati kan?

Joy: gak kok. Cuma bocor dikit aja di jidatnya.

Seulgi: huhh... bisa keluar bentar gak semua?

Tak lama kemudian mereka keluar. Hanya ada Seulgi dan Jaehyun.

-suasana hening sejenak-

Seulgi: huff.. *tiup poni* gue ngerasa bersalah tau gak! lo pake acara pingsan segala lagi. iya gue akuin gue emang salah! dan... gue minta maaf.

Seulgi duduk disamping kiri Jaehyun, dan menelangkupkan kedua tangannya, serta menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Seulgi: huhuu.. hiks.. gue gak tau kalo masalahnya bisa serunyam ini. gue gak mau kalo turun pangkat! hueee... *nangis sesenggukan*

Jaehyun yang emang sedari tadi udah sadar mencoba menyentuh rambut Seulgi, namun gak jadi.

Jaehyun: aduh.. brisik tau gak! kalo kamu nangis disamping mayat, udah bangun lagi tuh mayat!

Seulgi bangun mengusap air matanya.

Seulgi: gue takut diskors makanya gue nangis! ayah lu kan menteri. gue bisa apa coba? hueee! *tambah nangis*

Jaehyun: saya gak akan bilang kok. lagian, masalah sepele gini, saya gak akan nyeret ayah saya. kayak anak kecil!

Seulgi: lu ngomongnya formal banget sih! sekali-kali pake lo-gue kek!

Jaehyun: kan lagi ngomong sama senior

Seulgi: terserah deh! pokoknya gue jangan sampe diskors! *berdiri mau pergi*

Jaehyun: sunbae.. suka film gak?

Seulgi: wae?

Jaehyun: ya.. kali aja suka, besok sore kalo bisa, aku mau ngajak sunbae keluar. itung2 buat nerima permintaan maaf dari sunbae tadi.

Seulgi: lo denger tadi gue minta maaf? ah mampus gue! *jambak rambut, ngacir keluar*

Jaehyun senyum.

[Aula tempat latihan dance]

Wendy: gue capek nih! noh lu urus anak2 gila itu! dari tadi Cuma dance cacing kepanasan

Seulgi: tenang aja. ada si Taeyong kok, dia paling ngajarin anak baru itu biar bisa nge-dance.

Taeyong ribet sendiri gara Jaehyun gak bisa niruin dari tadi.

Taeyong: woy! lu cari mati? *ngacungin tinju*

Genks: sabar bro! *nahan*

Doyoung: ada Seulgi tuh disana *nunjuk*

Taeyong masih bisa menahan kesabaran. Mereka segera latihan lagi.

Seulgi: woy! jangan sentuh dia! *nunjuk Jaehyun* dia lagi bocor jidatnya. kalo tambah parah, gue ngerasa bersalah, ngerti gak!

Genknya Taeyong ngangguk.

[Bioskop]

Eh woy! gue beneran bikin mereka keluar! hahaa biar rada greget gimana gitu.

Seulgi: heh, inget ya.. ini Cuma gara2 gue pengen lo nerima maaf doang, gak lebih!

Jaehyun: nde algesseumnida! *sok hormat*

Seulgi masuk duluan.

Udah deh nonton berdua, tapi gak berasa apa2. gak romantis, gak horor, gak.. gak ada rasanya.

Mereka berdua jalan pulang berdua.

Jaehyun: enak ya? jadi anggota OSIS?

Seulgi: enak gak enak sih. lu ntar juga tau gimana rasanya

Jaehyun: eh iya.. kemarin itu makasih udah dipinjemin bukunya. Nyari2 soalnya gak ada, eh ternyata malah di perpus ada

Seulgi: ya elah, gitu doang!

Taeyong: YA! JUNG JAEHYUN! *teriak*

Sontak mereka berdua kaget, dan berhenti. Mereka semua bertatapan, berhadapan. Taeyong dan genk-nya menghadang.

-TO BE CONTINUE-


	3. Chapter 3

**AADS (ADA APA DENGAN SEULGI?)**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **REVIEW CHAPTER 2:**

 **Taeyong: YA! JUNG JAEHYUN! *teriak***

 **Sontak mereka berdua kaget, dan berhenti. Mereka semua bertatapan, berhadapan. Taeyong dan genk-nya menghadang.**

Taeyong: ni anak nekat banget ya! sayangku.. mendingan pergi dulu aja deh. ada banyak urusan yang harus ayank beresin nih!

Seulgi: lu kalo ngomong, ngomong aja! gak usah ngusir gue donk!

Taeyong: kemaren lu bilang mau jalan sama gue, tapi nyatanya malah ama anak sialan ini! udah deh lu minggir dulu, gue sakit hati tau gak!

Taeyong dengan terpaksa nyeret si Seulgi minggir dari arena(?).

Taeyong memberi kode pada genk-nya.

Ten, Mark, dan Doyoung, mereka segera menghajar Jaehyun. Tadinya si Jaehyun sempet ngelawan, ya elah anak laki juga! akhirnya yaa.. hampir tepar sih.

Seulgi: heh lu udah gila ya?! gue ketua, dan kalian pikir gue bakal tutup mulut? berhenti gak?! BERHENTIIIII!

Taeyong: genks! cabut!

Mereka segera masuk ke mobil, termasuk Seulgi yang diseret ama Taeyong. dan... Jaehyun terkapar penuh luka.

Seulgi: lu jadi pacar gue kok posesive amat sih? sok protektif tau gak?! KITA, PUTUS! turunin gue disini!

Doyoung memberhentikan mobilnya. Taeyong memegang tangan Seulgi, memberikan sesuatu.

UNDANGAN!

Taeyong: kita udah gak punya banyak waktu lagi. ortu kita udah setuju dan itu harus! jangan lupa dateng dan jangan telat. bye chagiya!~

Seulgi keluar dan terpaku. Air matanya menetes, membasahi undangan biru itu.

[Rumah Seulgi]

Seulgi: AYAH! Ayah udah gila ya! aku gak mau tunangan sama anak itu! kita Cuma sebatas pacaran aja! ayah, come on!

Leeteuk: itu sudah keputusan yang bulat! kamu tidak boleh mengingkarinya! keluar, ayah capek!

Seulgi nangis, dan mau keluar dari kantor ayahnya.

Leeteuk: oh ya satu lagi.. berhubung kalian mau tunangan, jangan deket sama laki2 lain. itu menjatuhkan martabat ayah didepan ortunya Taeyong.

[Kamar Seulgi]

Dia nangis lagi. Dan semakin keras. Semuanya dibantingin gak tau ampun deh! berantakan semua!

' _Aku menangis'_

' _Tapi mengapa langit juga?'_

' _Itu tidak adil'_

' _Harusnya langit menghiburku'_

' _Harusnya tak kubiarkan angin menyentuh tombak walau ujungnya saja'_

' _Semakin tergores, dan tidak tajam'_

' _Rapuh!'_

Seulgi menulis puisi lagi di buku khusus menulis puisinya. Yang pasti sih sambil nangis juga.

[ULTAH SMTown High School]

Tambah rame karena ada boygrup dan girlgrup bentukan OSIS sendiri. pertama!

Red Velvet manggung! **[NP: RV – Dumb Dumb]**

Yeri: capek eon!

Mereka turun dari panggung dan beristirahat, sambil melihat boygrup manggung.

 **[NP: NCT U – 7th Sense]**

[All] Open Your Eyes

joyonghi Open Your Eyes

([Doyoung] joyonghi Open Your Eyes)

[All] Open Your Eyes

ijeneun Open Your Eyes

([Taeyong] ijeneun Open Your Eyes)

Seulgi: ah udah ah gue pergi! disini panas! *banting kipas*

Semuanya berjualan makanan didepan kelas masing-masing. Dan ya.. tentu saja memakai kostum kerajaan di seluruh dunia. kecuali yang manggung tadi. Suasana sangat ramai kayak pasar pindah.

Jaehyun: sunbae! *melambai*

Seulgi muter balik lagi, gak jadi lewat situ. Mukanya udah murung banget.

Jaehyun lalu mengejar Seulgi.

Jaehyun: ada masalah ya? *jalan disamping Seulgi*

Seulgi: lo gak usah ganggu gue lagi deh! minggat sono!

Jaehyun: aku gak tau kenapa kamu bisa berubah secepet itu

Seulgi berhenti jalan.

Jaehyun: kalo kamu bosen sama aku, ya udah lah. tapi ngomong aja dari awal, gak kayak gini caranya.

Seulgi tetep diem, dan nunduk terus dari tadi.

Jaehyun: seseorang bilang padaku, jika apapun melukaimu, jangan biarkan emosimu sendiri melukaimu lebih dari apapun itu.

Seulgi: gue gak mau ketemu sama lo lagi! *langsung lari ninggalin Jaehyun*

Jaehyun meremas surat yang tadinya mau diberikan ke Seulgi.

[Rumah Pohon Sekolah]

Wendy: heh kalian tau gak? kemaren Taeyong beraksi lagi. Dan lo tau siapa sasarannya?

RV: Siapa?!

Wendy: itu tuh! si Jaehyun

RV: Whattttt?!

Wendy: padahal eonni juga di TKP, ya kan? *nyenggol Seulgi*

Seulgi: ah bodo ah! gue gak mau denger cerita lo lagi!

Joy: kenapa sih? kok malah jadi marahan gitu? lagi PMS?

Seulgi: eh lu bisa diem bentar gak sih? brisik tau gak!

Yeri: eonni, besok hari tunangan eonni sama Taeyong oppa kan?

Irene: oh pantesan kelakuannya kek gitu

Seulgi masih diem aja.

Irene: lu kalo suka ama Jaehyun ngomong aja Gi, gak usah menyiksa diri deh!

Seulgi: gue bingung guys! gue gak tau apa yang lagi gue rasain sekarang! campur aduk tau gak!

Wendy: wenwen ngertiin kamu kok!

[H-0 Tunangan di gedung SM]

Udah sebut aja bapaknya Seulgi itu pemilik SM. Hahahahaaa...

Dan kayaknya udah banyak banget orang-orang yang dateng, dan pastinya orang penting semua donk!

Kyuhyun: hari ini saya selaku MC, mengucapkan selamat datang kepada seluruh tamu undangan yang telah hadir, semoga acara ini dapat berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan suatu apapun. Baiklah, sebentar lagi kita akan memulai acaranya.

-beberapa lama kemudian tamu udah komplit-

Kyuhyun: kepada Lee Taeyong dan Kang Seulgi silakan duduk bersama orang tua kalian.

Mereka duduk, DENGAN TERPAKSA.

[Rumah Jaehyun]

Ia menghela napas. Mengangkat kardus besar dan ia masukkan ke mobil. Ia meraba saku jaketnya. Masih ada suratnya tadi. Jaehyun mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon.

Jaehyun: halo Wendy?

Wendy: HAAA? PAAN? BICARA YANG KERAS WOY! *teriak*

Jaehyun: kamu lagi dimana? aku mau ketemu bentar nih.

Wendy: HAAA? LU NGOMONG APA KUMUR SIH?!

Jaehyun: Aku mau ketemu sebentar, kamu dimana? *agak teriak*

Wendy: GUE LAGI DUGEM! DI BAR # %$%^&^& LANTAI 2

Jaehyun menutup ponselnya.

Jaehyun: ayah, aku keluar bentar, ada yang penting

[TUNANGAN SEULGI DAN TAEYONG]

Kyuhyun: baiklah, silakan kalian berdua naik kesini. pembacaan janji suci akan dimulai

[BAR # %$%^&^& LANTAI 2]

DUG JEDAG JEDUG JEDAG JEDUG! Musik jahiliyah menggema memenuhi ruangan.

Suasana berisik, sangat berisik!

Jaehyun mencari dimana genk Red Velvet berada.

Wendy: WOY! KUNYUK! DISINI!

Jaehyun menghampiri mereka.

Irene: mau ngomong paan?

Jaehyun menyerahkan suratnya.

Jaehyun: berikan ke Seulgi ya? aku buru2, maaf

Wendy: eh bentar! lu mau kemana?

Jaehyun diem aja, langsung cabut.

Wendy: a elah! tu anak kurang ajar amat sama tetua! kualat ntar!

Joy: *minum wine, udah setengah mabok* baca gih!

Wendy: Untuk Kang Seulgi yang tak pernah enyah ditelan jaman. Buset! puisi bang?! hahh...

Dia terus baca suratnya.

' _Bagai sang surya yang tak pernah padam menyinari dunia'_

' _Begitu pula cintaku padamu'_

' _Maaf. Aku gak pandai berkata-kata. Tapi ada yang benar2 penting. Aku harus pergi ke Amerika untuk menjalani kehidupan baru. Selama tahun2 itu, aku harap kamu gak pernah lupain aku. Maaf. Jika aku pernah membuatmu jengkel, atau lebih tepatnya sering. Selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Taeyong. Aku harap kamu benar2 menempatkan hatimu pada orang yang benar2 kamu sayangi.'_

' _Karena aku udara'_

' _Yang berhembus dan selalu ada, untukmu'_

' _Maaf'_

 _-JAEHYUN-_

Wendy: oh my god! genks! ni yang salah siapa, yang minta maap siapa. kita harus cepet2 ngabarin Seulgi! CEPETAN!

Mereka berlari keluar bar dan segera tancap gas menuju ke acara tunangannya Seulgi.

Joy: ribet amat nih higheels! *lempar higheels, gak sengaja kena kaca mobil orang*

Irene yang mengemudi, secepat kilat!

Yeri: eonni, pelan2 aja donk! Yeri mabuk nih!

Irene: kita harus menyatukan cinta mereka!

[Mobil Jaehyun]

Youngmin: kamu udah pamitan sama temen2mu?

Jaehyun: iya tadi *senyum lesu*

Bentar lagi tiba di bandara. Sekitar satu menit.

[TUNANGAN SEULGI DAN TAEYONG]

Kyuhyun: keduanya, silakan menyematkan cincin satu sama lain.

BRAK!

RV: STOOOOOP!

Semua tamu undangan mengarah ke mereka. Terutama Seulgi dan Taeyong, yang berhenti bergerak karena mereka.

Irene: Seulgi, lo harus dengerin gue! *lari menuju mimbar* Jaehyun! si kunyuk itu, dia mau pergi ke Amerika! nih lu baca suratnya!

Seulgi membacanya sekilas.

Seulgi: kita ke bandara, SEKARANG!

Ia melepas higheels-nya dan cekeran. Nenteng gaun, lari keluar, tancap gas bareng genk RV.

Seulgi: buruan eonni! ntar dia keburu berangkat

Wendy: udah lo mendingan ganti baju nih! celana jeans ama baju! biar lo bisa lari nyusul!

#Ya elah! adegan apaan nih ganti baju di mobil (-_-v)#

 **[OST: 2NE1 - LONELY Instrument Official] *di play, biar dapet feel! gak punya? donlot lah!**

Jaehyun dan ayahnya sudah masuk ke bandara. Jaehyun terus menengok ke belakang. Dan ia masuk ke antrian boarding.

Seulgi lari masuk ke bandara, dan melihat ke layar. New York – boarding.

Ia segera lari menuju ke antrean boarding.

Seulgi: Jung Jaehyun! *teriak* #buset nih kayak AADC beneran, hahaa#

Jaehyun menoleh ke belakang, dan keluar dari antrean.

Mereka berdua bertatapan.

Seulgi: maaf, dan... gue ngerti sekarang!

Jaehyun: aku juga ngerti *meluk Seulgi*

Seulgi: maafin gue gak bisa ngertiin, dan gue emang egois *nangis* #ceileeh melodrama woy!#

Jaehyun: udahlah, lagian aku bener2 harus pergi. *ngasih buku 'DIA' ke Seulgi* baca halaman terakhir. *nyium Seulgi* maaf, aku pergi sekarang!

GUE BENER2 GAK TAHAN PAS BAGIAN INI GUE TULIS! KENAPA? KARENA GUE AWALNYA GAK NIAT ADA ADEGAN KISS NYA! .

' _Aku akan terus menunggumu'_

' _Dan kembali, untuk mempertanyakan cintamu'_

 **-TAMAT-**


End file.
